SasoDei The Price of Red
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Deidara meets a seductive red head at a Night Club. Who is this mysterious man that goes by the name of 'Red? And why does he know so much about Deidara? Warning: Smut, Blood, Bondage, Abuse, etc X3


…I think I love this fan fic X3 Lolz, my first time writing this kind of stuff XD Lolz to Bondage! So without further to do!

**SasoDei – The Price of Red**

Deidara wasn't a good liar. People could easily see through his disguise, unless the matter was deadly serious, like life of death.

Itachi could tell when Deidara had stolen his gloves, and then fed them to a mutt that had been wandering near the hide out.

Pein could tell when failing a mission was all Deidara's fault. He would have to remember that Deidara wasn't the best at stealth.

And Sasori could tell one night, that Deidara was indeed _not_ going on a _solo mission_.

"Brat, what the hell are you wearing?"

Deidara smirked.

"Do I look sexy, yeah?"

"You look like a damn prostitute."

Sasori on the other hand was a good liar. Deidara could never tell if he was lying or telling the truth. Not from his damn monotone, and not from his cold, dead, bloodshot eyes. Okay, so Sasori wasn't the most attractive person in the world. He looked older than 35, that's for sure. He had crows feet, wrinkles, emotionless eyes, a slouch, these weird spiky black things that couldn't really be called hair, plus that scorpion tail wasn't exactly 'inviting'. But he was Deidara's partner, and both had gotten used to the other over time.

"It will be fine." Deidara looked at himself in the mirror, before picking up something from the bench. He slipped the chain around his neck and looked at the charm.

"What's that, Brat?"

Deidara's hand closed around the emblem and he smirked at Sasori.

"None of your business, Sasori no Danna, yeah."

Deidara turned and was about to exit when Sasori stopped him.

"Deidara. Tell me."

The blonde chuckled lightly.

"Just a symbol that you are my one and only." Deidara's face turned and he winked suggestively at Sasori. He then turned his head back and disappeared out the door.

Now Sasori was fairly curious, or at least as curious as someone with barely any emotions could be. He wanted to find out what Deidara was up to. A smirk curved the lips of the figure whom sat within the puppet which everyone knew as 'Sasori'. He chuckled lightly, his chocolate brown eyes revealing the thrill of the hunt. The hatch of Hiruko opened up, and the red head stepped out. Game on.

-x-

Sasori had been right in thinking that Deidara looked like a prostitute. He wore tight black jeans (which left nothing to the imagination) and a see through fishnet shirt. His blonde hair was tied up in his trade mark pony tail, a bang hanging in front of his left eye. He didn't wear his scope, instead wearing thick amounts of eye liner which emphasised the blue of his azure eyes.

Deidara walked down the alleyway. He finally came to a door and knocked on it three times. Deidara licked his lips as the bouncer opened the door for him. The blonde entered the room, met by the flashing lights of the night club. People were dancing, jumping, drinking, making out, seducing, molesting, manipulating and there was even a bit of dry screwing going around the place. It was the kind of place that Deidara loved.

He walked by the dance floor and into an empty booth. He wasn't there to dance like a lunatic; he was there to get laid by some random whore.

The waitress walked over to his table. She wore tight blue shorts, a red mini skirt, plus a white boob tube. She looked to be in her twenties and was both a brunette and beautiful. Deidara noted how fucking huge her rack was. She smirked down at him and he smirked back.

"How can I help you, Sir?"

Deidara chuckled suggestively.

"It depends what you mean by the term 'Sex on the Beach', yeah."

"Well, since we are no where near the beach, I think you're going to have to settle for the drink."

Deidara chuckled and winked at her.

"I guess I will just have an Atomic Bomb then."

She wrote down on her note pad.

"Anything else?"

"That's all, yeah."

She nodded and walked off. Deidara chuckled to himself and looked around the room once more. Every girl he saw he mentally marked them.

Easy, easy, easy, hard, with boyfriend, slut, easy, too easy, actually a guy, easy, moderate…just right.

Deidara might not have been a good liar, but he was certainly good at reading other people (unless they were Sasori, of course). His hand slipped down to his pocket. He blinked and rummaged around inside of it. What the fuck! His pocket was empty. Oh dammit! He had actually _forgotten_ the fucking condoms! He sighed. Guess he wouldn't actually be getting _any_ tonight.

"Here you go, sir."

"Oh, thanks, yeah."

Deidara took the drink from her and went to pay her.

"It's on the house, sweetie."

She winked at him and disappeared. Deidara sipped on the free drink. Well, guess the night hadn't been a _total _waste.

"Well, don't you look lonely?"

Deidara blinked and looked to see a red head standing before his booth. He wore a black long sleeved hoddie which had red flames patterned on it. He also wore long tight black trousers, a blood red collar around his neck, and a smirk. Deidara quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Dude, but I don't swing that way, yeah."

The red head just smirked wider and sat down in the blonde's booth.

"Whatever, Brat." The red head called the waitress over. "I'll have a Twister, thanks."

"Right away, sir."

The waitress turned and went to the bar.

"She's married…and a lesbian."

"What?"

The red head smirked at him.

"That waitress. You can learn a lot by people's appearance and body language."

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, yeah. Then what can you tell about me?"

The red head looked him up and down. His eyes stopped on the necklace Deidara wore.

"That necklace…It has a scorpion on it…"

The charm on Deidara's necklace was a silver scorpion. Its claws were outstretched and it hung from the necklace by the loop its tail made.

"No shit, Sherlock; aren't you _perspective_, yeah?"

"That tells me one of two things. It either tells me that you're a Scorpio…" Deidara snorted at that. "Or that you are expressing your loyalty towards someone by the name of…Sasori."

Deidara shot the red head a glare.

"How could you possibly know his name, yeah?"

The red head smirked.

"Sasori means Scorpion in Japanese, right? And you just told me then that I was correct in assuming so."

Deidara's glare deepened.

"So what?"

"And…You just said 'His Name'. So it is indeed a guy." Deidara's eyes widened, in a look that said 'Oh Shit', but quickly switched back into a glare. The red head smirked even wider. "The only thing is…is it indeed loyalty you are expressing…Or could it possibly be…Affection?"

Deidara scoffed at that.

"I already told you, men are not my type, yeah! My type is the type with tits!"

"Your name is Deidara." Deidara was shut up by that. "You're an Akatsuki member."

Deidara seemed to recover and smirked at the red head. He opened his mouth to reply but before he spoke the waitress returned.

"Here is your Twister, sir."

"Thank you."

The red head gave the waitress a $10 note and she left them alone.

He took a sip of the drink. Spicy.

"What is your name, yeah?"

The red head looked at the blonde, examining his face.

"Red. My name is Red."

Deidara snorted.

"You expect me to believe that, yeah?"

Red smirked once more, a sly glint in his eyes.

"You don't believe me, Brat?" He scooted over, closer to Deidara. "Well, would you believe that I am actually Akasuna no Sasori? Your partner?"

Deidara snorted.

"Oh please. If you're Sasori no Danna, then I'm Eternal, yeah!"

Red chuckled at that, the predatory glint in his chocolate brown eyes remaining.

"Fine. Then my name is Red."

The bomber matched the predatory glint with his own azure eyes, smirking wide.

"Don't you find it the least bit frightening that you're flirting with an S ranked criminal, _Red_?"

Red chuckled once more and took a sip of his Twister, finishing off the alcoholic beverage. He then looked back to Deidara, scooting closer.

"Frightening? If anything it just makes me _even more turned on_~"

His velvet voice practically dripped with seduction and a look of sly lust fogged his vision. Deidara smirked back.

"Was that a challenge?"

Red chuckled at that, winking at the blonde.

"And what if it was, Brat?"

"Hmmm, how could I possibly say no to that? No, yeah."

The red head raised an eyebrow, though still wore his usual smirk.

"Isn't that a bit contradicting, Brat?"

Deidara scoffed.

"I meant no, I just end my sentences with 'Yeah' occasionally."

"So I noticed." He scooted closer to Deidara so that they were nearly touching. "_What about a compromise, Brat~~?_"

Deidara suppressed a shudder at the velvet voice. "I'm listening, yeah."

"_Just. One. Kiss~_"

The blonde pondered the thought. Just one kiss? What is the worse that could happen? _Oh, Deidara, if only you knew how much you would regret that thought later!_

"Then you will leave me alone?"

Red chuckled.

"After tonight you will _never_ _see me again_. I swear on my _life_."

Deidara smirked. He was actually rather curious about what it was like to kiss another guy.

Now. The reason Deidara wore the scorpion necklace. Yes it was showing his loyalty towards Sasori, he even thought that it could possibly be more an act of affection rather than loyalty. But he sure as _SHIT _wasn't in _LOVE _with that fucking ugly _BASTARD_! He wasn't actually sure what he could really call it, actually. It was sort of loyalty, respect, and affections. But not in a way that could be called love, or even a crush.

"Fine, yeah. Just one kiss though."

"With tongue?"

"Of course, yeah."

The predatory glint in Red's muddy brown eyes seemed to sharpen.

The next thing Deidara knew, the red head had forcefully pressed their lips together. The blonde immediately responded, pushing his lips back against Red's.

Red bit down on Deidara's bottom lip hard, the taste of blood entering Deidara's mouth. He didn't really mind though. He opened his mouth to the red head's demands. Deidara felt the tongue enter his mouth, rubbing against his own. He felt a shudder run up his spine as Red's tongue moved across his pallet.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain run through the left side of his neck. On reflex, his hand immediately moved to the object imbedded in his flesh.

He felt cold steel beneath his fingertips. A senbon.

He pulled away from the kiss and held out his hand to look at it. A black substance had been smeared on his fingers from the needle. Poison. He looked back up into the muddy brown eyes and the sinister successful expression which Red wore.

"Check."

Deidara blinked. A shuddering smirk suddenly replaced his expression.

"Good move, yeah~"

The world suddenly disappeared as the poison caused Deidara's consciousness to slip away.

-x-

Sasori smirked as the blonde blacked out from the sleeping poison he had injected into him. Deidara slumped forward, against him.

In one swift movement he stood up, pulling the blonde over his right shoulder.

He walked passed the dance floor, but was stopped at the door by the bouncer. He smiled, innocently.

"My brother, Danny here, drank too much. I have to get him back home before Mum and Dad get back home. We had a curfew and if we break it we won't be allowed to go out for the next two weeks. Even though we're both 19, our parents are still pretty strict."

The bouncer considered the story and after a few second, moved aside.

"Just be careful young man, there might be some perverts lurking around, and your brother might look like an easy target."

Sasori smiled and nodded, almost sweetly.

"Thanks sir, I will make sure that no one else lays a finger on him."

The large, bald man nodded.

"Have a good night then."

"Don't worry, I will."

The bouncer nodded, and Sasori exited the bar, Deidara still passed out over his shoulder.

His smile faded from the innocent smile, to his sadistic smirk.

"Check Mate, Brat."

-x-

Deidara awoke to velvet bed sheets beneath his body. He groaned and tried to roll over, only to find…He couldn't…

Both his wrists were chained to the bed frame, and his ankles were tied down as well.

He tilted his head slightly so he could make sure that he was indeed naked.

"…Damn, yeah."

"You're finally awake, Brat?"

Deidara looked to the figure of Red as he exited the bathroom.

Deidara managed a shrug.

"Fuck no; I'm obviously just talking in my sleep. What do you think, yeah?"

"Pfft, no need to be sarcastic over it, Brat."

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"You do realise why you're naked and strapped to a bed?" Red smirked. "Because any person with a little thing called 'Common Sense' wouldn't still be trying to piss me off."

Deidara managed another shrug.

"What is the point in getting all worked up, yeah? You're still gonna rape me, even if I scream out 'Uncle'."

Red chuckled humourlessly.

"I guess you're not as stupid as I thought, Brat. Congratulations on being a little less blonde."

"Fuck you, yeah."

"Tsk, tsk. Other way round, Dei." Red crawled onto the bed until he was straddling Deidara. "I take it that I will be the first guy who's ever gotten the pleasure of fucking your tight little ass?"

Deidara gave an unenthusiastic shrug.

"I guess."

Red chuckled sadistically and moved his soft lips to Deidara's ear.

"Good. That means more_ pleasure _for _me_, and more _pain _for _you_~"

The blonde had to resist the urge to shudder.

Red pulled away from his ear and started to rummage around in one of his pockets. After a few seconds he pulled out another senbon. Out of his other pocket he pulled out a little vial of a honey coloured liquid. Red opened it and dipped the needle into it. He took it out and closed the lid, placing it on the bed side table.

He looked back at Deidara, predatory eyes and a superior smirk.

"You know what, Brat? I like your name~ It just lulls off my tongue with so much ease~" A single drop of the honey like liquid dripped from the senbon, onto Deidara's bare stomach.

Deidara grimaced at the razor sharp pain. Okay, it DEFINITELY wasn't honey. He had to risk a glace down just to make sure his flesh was still intact. If one drop hurt that much just on his skin, he didn't want to find out what a senbon _coated_ in it felt like. Of course, Red had different plans.

"_Dei_-_Da_-_Ra_!" He slammed the senbon down into the flesh of Deidara's right shoulder. The blonde cried out in both pain and surprise, but quickly closed his mouth, biting his lip hard.

The pain was intense. He suddenly felt another poison coated needle dig into his other shoulder. Where had that one come from?

He could taste blood in his mouth, leaking from his lip which he had his teeth clenched around.

Deidara became aware of something pressing against his inner thigh. The sadistic bastard had actually gotten a hard on from his pain! The searing pain in his shoulders didn't seem to lessen as the seconds ticked by. Red wrapped his fingers around the senbon, using them, much to Deidara's chagrin, to pull himself forward, from between Deidara's legs to the blonde's torso. He slipped his feet under Deidara's tied arms, locking his legs around the bomber's upper back.

He smirked down at the blonde, every flawless feature beaming with superiority. Deidara glared hard at him, letting go of his bloody, swollen lip. The pain of the poisonous senbon was still throbbing, and even though the pain didn't lessen, he was getting used to the feeling which made his shoulders feel like they were on fire.

Red's intentions as to why he had moved position were as clear as glass.

"You think I'm actually going to give you a blow job, yeah? You're an idiot." Deidara managed a smirk up at Red.

"Who said I was going to give you a choice, bitch?"

Red moved one of his hands to his fly, pulling down the zipper. He pulled out his hard on, which was already leaking with his pre cum. Deidara held his mouth firmly shut. The red head chuckled softly and falsely.

He caught a drop of pre cum on his finger, just a drop. His hand travelled to Deidara's left shoulder, the finger resting on the very tip of the senbon sticking out the flesh there. The drop ran down the metal.

Deidara suddenly felt a rush of intense pleasure as Red's cum mixed with the poison in his bloody wound.

He hadn't realized that he had actually moaned until he felt Red's hand slip into his mouth, holding it open. Deidara bit down hard but suddenly loosened his bite when the pleasure disappeared, replaced by a pain five times as worse as it had been before.

"This poison is deadly, you know? Course I _do _have an antidote…"

Deidara glared up at him, unable to clench his jaw hard enough to hurt the sadist.

The pain in his right shoulder was dizzying, but what was probably the worst of it, was the fact that the pleasure had been so intense that it had actually given him a half hard on. It had only been one drop of pre cum, and the poison hadn't even been a quarter of the vial!

Whoever he was, he was certainly good with poisons.

Maybe he _was_ Sasori no Danna…

Pfft. Fat chance.

Red positioned his cock before Deidara's mouth.

"Suck it, Bitch."

Deidara glared up at Red with a look that said 'Fuck you'. The red head challenged the look with his own glare.

"Fine then, you piece of Shit. Have it your way."

Red moved back down his body until he was straddling his legs once more. He gripped onto Deidara's outer thighs with enough force to bruise and positioned himself at Deidara's entrance.

He shoved his unlubricated cock into the blonde's unprepared entrance. A scream ripped at Deidara's throat but he left it unvoiced. He was definitely sure that he was bleeding and that Red had ripped some of the muscles.

Red pulled his dry cock out and slammed it back in, ripping even more muscles. Deidara couldn't help but give a low pained whine at that.

"Hmmm…I think it would be more pleasurable for me if I used some lubricant."

Red pulled his cock from Deidara's torn up heat and looked for something to be used as lube. He gave a triumphant chuckle as he spotted the honey like poison from before. The blonde's eyes widened as Red grabbed the vial from the bed side table.

"This will be perfect~"

Red smeared the contents of the entire vial on his hard man hood. The poison didn't hurt him at all. Deidara gulped as Red once more positioned his dick at his throbbing ass hole.

Red thrust in hard and fast. Deidara couldn't help but scream this time as the poison seeped into the rips and tears of his ass. The pain was almost unbearable. The red head started to thrust in and out of the bloody heat. Deidara was biting his lip hard, opening up the wound from before.

-x-

Sasori loved the feeling of the blonde's bloody heat. The pleasurable. The rush of Deidara being in agonizing pain because of him. He ripped the senbon from Deidara's left shoulder, out of the wound, running the metal down the blonde's body, leaving a deep and bloody gash. Deidara cried out in pain.

"That's it Brat, scream out."

Sasori leaned over and bit down hard on Deidara's abdomen, pulling out a chuck of the blonde's flesh. Deidara cried out once more. It was so thrilling to have the bitch beneath him, at his mercy. Well, not at his mercy.

He continued to thrust hard into the heat. He used the senbon to dig out another gash across his chest, causing a cross shape. He dug the senbon between the stiches of Deidara's chest mouth. The needle dug into the overly sensitive tongue. Even Deidara, with his large pain threshold, couldn't help but scream out in pain.

Sasori pulled out the senbon, moving it to Deidara's left thigh. He stopped thrusting while he carved, so the words were precise. Deidara fought against the restraints once more. Sasori started to carve into the flesh. 'This Bitch Is Mine'.

He smirked down at his work and dug the senbon into Deidara's waist. He began to pound into Deidara's ass once more, even harder than before, fuelled by the desire to release inside of the blonde.

Sasori loved having power. There was nothing that aroused him more so than having someone beneath him.

"Beg, Bitch. Beg me to stop. Beg me to show you mercy. Beg like the worthless piece of shit you are."

Sasori was surprised when Deidara just shook his head. A sadistic smirk formed on Sasori's lips.

"Fine then."

Sasori thrust in even harder, pulling out the senbon and digging it into Deidara's right arm.

-x-

Deidara was past the point of screaming. He no longer had any voice to use.

His whole body felt like it was on fire. It felt even worse than having all of your limbs hacked off, and your heart being ripped out of your chest. While you were still alive and awake.

He felt the needle being pulled out of his arm, only to be stabbed back into the flesh.

-x-

Sasori felt an almost uncomfortable feeling building up behind his dick. It was an odd sensation.

He knew that he was nearly over that pleasurable edge. He let out a long moan as he released into the blonde's pleasurable body.

-x-

Deidara was suddenly over come with pleasure as Red filled him up. His cum mixed with the honey like poison, creating absolute ecstasy.

Deidara screamed out in pleasure. It was enough to make him explode over his own body. His semen mixed in with his bloody cuts and wounds.

The pleasure suddenly disappeared, replaced by a pain so intense that Deidara struggled to remain conscious. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He compared it to the feeling he would get if he were to blow himself up. At least that would only last a second. This pain went on and on. Deidara was breathing heavily. The pain was dizzying. He could feel the world going black, but Deidara refused to give in.

"Persistent, aren't we? I guess I underestimated you, Brat."

Deidara hadn't realised that Red had actually pulled out of his ass. Red crawled over his body, resting on his sweat, blood and cum coated chest. He moved his hand up, playing with a piece of the blonde hair. The act could be called sickening to Deidara.

"Fuck…you…yeah…"

The world darkened once more as he nearly lost it again. The pain didn't fade; it was still as strong as it had been when it started. His body did seem to be getting used to it though, but very slowly and sluggishly.

"Remember, this poison is deadly if left untreated. It will probably kill you in about…Eight minutes."

Red leaned up, pressing his lips to Deidara's swollen and bloody pair. Deidara was too weak to move or responded. He hated it. The blonde wanted nothing more than to blow Red up.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck, but compared to what he had been through that night, it didn't even compare.

"Nightie Night, Brat."

The black poison from the needle was the same as before.

"…Go…Die…Yeah…"

Deidara's eyes closed as he finally blacked out.

-x-

Sasori, satisfied that the blonde was now unconscious, sat up, looking distastefully at his clothes.

"Oh great. Now I have blood and cum all over me."

He crawled off of the still strapped down blonde, walking over to the mirror. He glared at his reflection.

"Damn. Now I'm going to have to wash these."

He sighed viciously as he ripped the collar from around his neck. He had put it on to hide the joint where his neck met his puppet torso.

Sasori looked over at his passed out partner.

"Six minutes, Brat. You could have avoided this _whole _scenario if you had simply told me that your necklace was of a _scorpion_."

Sasori pulled the charm from his back pocket. He clipped the necklace around his neck, admiring the silver trinket.

He turned to his partner. The blonde was shivering, probably from the effects of the poison. Deidara was covered in his own blood and cum, plus some of Sasori's semen was leaking from his bloody ass. Sasori stared at the sight with distaste.

"Pathetic. Truly…pathetic. Five minutes." He looked at his reflection once more, looking at the scorpion on his new necklace. A few seconds of thought ticked by and he let out an annoyed sigh. "You know, I _really _hate you, Brat."

-x-

Deidara gave a groan as he started to regain consciousness. The first thing he did was roll onto his side, exhausted. Deidara's eyes opened slowly as he remembered what had happened. He then realised three things. His wrists were no longer tied to the bed. Deidara now wore his pants. And he was no longer in severe pain. There was still a bit of slight pain, especially in his ass, but it was merely a discomfort.

He sat up, feeling drowsy. Deidara looked around the hotel room. Everything was clean, even the sheets were. It was as if nothing had actually happened.

"Finally awake, Brat? Tsk, took you long enough."

Deidara's eyes followed the voice, landing on a slumped figure. They sat on one of the chairs in the corner. Deidara gave a smirk.

"Sasori no Danna? You're stalking me now, yeah?"

The figure gave a harsh, annoyed sigh. He got off the chair. Sasori looked the same as he always did. Hunched back. Harsh, cold, dead eyes. The weird spiky black hair things. Crows feet. Akatsuki Cloak.

"Be thankful I was; I saved your life. You could at least show me a little thanks."

Deidara's smirk seductively.

"What about a lap dance, yeah?"

"…On second thought, fuck the thanks. Let's just go."

Deidara stood up, picking his shirt off the side table. He moved over to the mirror, looking over his body. Sasori was a good medical ninja; Deidara didn't even have any scars. His scorpion necklace was once more around his neck as well. He quirked an eyebrow and moved down one side of his pants. He blinked at the words which were carved into his flesh, scarred there forever.

'This Bitch Is Mine For All Eternity.'

Deidara raised an eyebrow at it, and then smirked.

"Not on your life, Danna, yeah."

"What was that, Deidara?"

Deidara slipped on his shirt, turning to smirk at Sasori.

"Nothing, Sasori no Danna. Just talking to myself."

-x-

Deidara smirked down at the red head.

"Well, Sasori no Danna, not so tough now, are we?"

The puppet didn't respond. Deidara looked around the battle site. Puppets lay everywhere, some wearing red cloaks, and some wearing white cloaks. There were also the smashed remains of the puppet which Deidara had actually thought was Sasori for far too long. There were even two nearly identical red heads. He wasn't particularly interested with the one pinned to the wall though.

He tapped his foot against Sasori's head.

"Oh don't even play dead, Danna. I know you're alive, yeah."

The puppet on the floor began to shift. Deidara watched as Sasori sat up, pulling the two swords out of his heart container.

"Tsk, 'bout time Brat."

Deidara held out a hand to help him up.

"I came as fast as I could, Sasori no Danna."

Sasori rolled his eyes as he stood up without the blondes help, not wanting to get saliva on his hand from the blonde's hand mouth.

"Whatever. What happened?"

"Well, I had both my arms ripped off, yeah, but Kakuzu has sewn them back on, as you can see. I lost the Kyuubi as well, though."

"What did I tell you, Brat?"

Deidara shrugged. Sasori shook his head.

"I'm surprised that you're actually still alive, Danna."

"It would take a lot more than two swords to kill me, Deidara."

Deidara smirked.

"Of course, Danna…Or should I call you Red?"

Sasori smirked back at the blonde.

"You still pissed off about that, Brat?"

Deidara leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasori. He bought a hand to rest on Sasori's chest for support.

The red head was taken a back by the kiss but quickly began to kiss back. Deidara pulled away from the kiss, smirking even wider.

"Oh yeah, Danna, I'm still fucking pissed over that."

Sasori blinked at the blonde in confusion as he turned and started walking off. The red head was about to follow after him when the blonde suddenly stopped about five metres away from him.

Deidara turned around, still smirking, a sociopathic gleam in his eyes.

Deidara held two fingers up in a familiar hand sign.

Sasori's eyes widened and he looked down to see a clay scorpion attached to his chest. He looked back up at Deidara.

"What is this?"

Deidara chuckled.

"This, Sasori no Danna…Is the Price of Red." Before Sasori could react, Deidara said the word which Sasori had heard him say so many times before. "Katsu."

Deidara watched the explosion go off. The sight was truly beautiful in his eyes. After a minute there was nothing left of the explosion. Deidara looked around the site once more, looking at the other puppet of Sasori. He chuckled and turned around, exiting the cave.

"Eternal my Ass, Danna."

Around his neck, his silver scorpion charm shone in the new found light.

The End.


End file.
